The present invention relates to a method of and client device for interactive television communication.
A large number of interactive television systems and protocols have been developed in recent years. Some systems include set-top-boxes provided with local storage for storing television content. “Trick play” modes, such as “pause”, “play”, “rewind” and “fast forward,” can be executed during real-time television broadcasts by randomly accessing the stored television content. “Video-on-Demand” systems offer the same type of trick play modes for videos. However, the server stores the video contents, and sends the content to the user in accordance with the trick play modes.
In some systems, interaction during a television broadcast is possible using a keyboard. Interactions available with this type of system include playing along with game shows, participating in polls, and “chat” with other people via the Internet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,661 describes an interactive television game system that enables a viewer to compete with contestants in a studio audience. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,839 describes a chat application wherein chat rooms are synchronized with television channels, so that users can chat with other people who are watching the same television content.
Sales of pay content produces a large source of income for interactive television businesses. Users can obtain access to pay content by subscribing to a channel. Alternatively, the user can pay for content on a pay-per-view basis. Pay-per-view content is broadcast on a channel repeatedly, and the user pays for permission to watch the channel for a block of time that encompasses one of the broadcasts.
Video-on-demand is a more technically advanced type of interactive television that enables users to access content for a fee. In this case, a video server streams content to a user's set-top box upon receiving a user's request and payment.
Although trick play modes have enhanced the personal television watching experience, one cannot share these modes with others.
Also, the interactive television systems that require a keyboard are inconvenient for the normal television watching situation. That is, normally people watch television in the living room while sitting on a chair or couch. There is no place to set the keyboard. This situation is particularly disadvantageous for the chat applications, because the television screen is quite far away, so that text is not easy to read. Also, if a user attempts to comment on a specific section of broadcast television content using chat, the relevant section will be long since past by the time the user types down and sends his comment to the chat list. This is particularly the case in a fast paced program such as a sports event. It is very difficult to enjoy the same brisk interaction as when two or more people watch a television program together.
The results of interactive television shows or polls are always based on the totality of participants. In a poll, for example, you will only see what all other users of this poll thought, in the form of percentages of the totality of participants.
Providers of pay content rely on conventional methods for urging people to purchase the content they offer, such as advertisements or word of mouth. However, advertisements can only be directed to large target audiences, and so lack persuasiveness of a recommendation from a friend. Word of mouth is very persuasive, but once a potential user receives a recommendation from a friend, the potential user has to get to and turn on the television or computer. Also, troublesome operations are required to actually access the content. Because accessing the pay content is so troublesome, in addition to costing money, the potential user may just decide not to watch the pay content despite the strong recommendation from a friend.